1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic balance mechanism, and more particularly to a dynamic balance mechanism for a golf club. The dynamic balance mechanism has an adjusting barrel adjustably sandwiched between the shaft and the club head such that the relative position between the club head and the shaft of the golf club can be adjusted to reach a dynamic balance therebetween before being secured permanently together.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing of a conventional golf club, the relative position between a club head and a shaft is very important to reach a dynamic balance. If the dynamic balance is not reached, the golf club tends to vibrate unstably during a swing and therefore it is difficult for a player to make the swing successfully.
In order to prevent the lack of balance problem, during manufacturing of the golf club, an appropriate spot on the shaft is marked. Later, when assembling the club head and the shaft together, the gravity center of the club head is aligned to the marked spot to anticipate a dynamic balance. The golf club is then tested on a machine to ensure that the dynamic balance has been reached.
However, the testing is for quality check only. If a golf club is found to have an unsuitable balance between a club and a shaft, the defective golf club cannot be adjusted and must be thrown away. Therefore, the present manufacturing system in relation to the dynamic balance is not efficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved golf club to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a dynamic balance mechanism for a golf club such that the relative position between the club head and the shaft of the golf club can be adjusted to reach a dynamic balance therebetween before being secured permanently together. Therefore, quality of the golf club can be maintained without wastage.
To achieve the above objectives, a golf club has a club head with a neck extending from the club head and a shaft connected to the club head. A blind bore is defined in the neck. Female threads are formed on an inner surface defining the blind bore. The shaft has a connecting end, and a threaded hole is defined in the connecting end.
The dynamic balance adjusting mechanism of the present invention comprises an adjusting barrel connecting the shaft to the club head has a first end and a second end. Male threads are formed on an outer surface of the adjusting barrel to be threadingly received in the blind bore in the club head. The shaft extends into the adjusting barrel via the first end. A plug is received in the blind bore and threadingly connected with the shaft via the second end of the adjusting barrel to connect the shaft and the adjusting barrel together. Whereby the club head, the adjusting barrel and the plug are securely connected by glue, and before the glue solidifies, the adjusting barrel is released, whereafter a relative position of the club head and the shaft is able to be adjusted so as to reach a dynamic balance of the golf club. The relative position is able to be temporarily secured by tightly screwing the adjusting barrel relative to the club head so as to wait for the glue to solidify.